Dreamscape
by madamkitkat
Summary: Emma's dreams are haunting her and she may not be able to tell fantasy from reality without the help of Killian.


His eyes were a brilliant blue, but dark and lined with sadness. A sadness that made her want to glimpse further into the windows of his soul. Eyes as blue as the sea before a storm. She felt like she was drowning as she gazed further into his orbs. His grasp on her waist tightened and she felt herself giving in to the intensity and heat in his gaze. She yielded to his touch and allowed him to lean in, closing the distance between them. His lips merely ghosting the bottom of her forehead. "Emma", he whispered softly as he tilted her head upwards and moved to kiss her. She closed her eyes, anticipating the meeting of their shared desire, but felt the warmth of their mingled bodies being ripped apart. She was falling. A swirl of green clouds engulfed her and she blacked out.

Emma jerked startled from her slumber and glanced over to her nightstand. 8:15 am. Crap. How had she over slept again? It was the third time this week and oddly enough the same dream and the same time. Frustrated, she swung out an arm and snatched up her alarm clock. She checked to see if she forgot to set it. This only irritated her further as she hit a button by mistake and the air was filled with music. Her sour mood dissipated as she listened to the lyrics. She felt transfixed. Involuntarily, her mind went back to her dream and to Killian.

_So I was lost, go count the cost,__  
__Before you go to the Holland road,__  
__With your heart like a stone you spared no time in lashing out,__  
__And I knew your pain and the effect of my shame, but you cut me down, you cut me down,___

_And I will not tell the thoughts of hell__  
__That carried me home from the Holland road__  
__With my heart like a stone and I put up no fight__  
__To your callous mind, and from your corner you rose to cut me down, you cut me down,___

_So I hit my low, but little did I know that would not be the end,__  
__From the Holland road well I rose and I rose, and I paid less time,__  
__To your callous mind, and I wished you well as you cut me down, you cut me down,___

_But I'll still believe though there's cracks you'll see,__  
__When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,__  
__And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,__  
__If you'll believe in me I'll still believe___

_But I'll still believe though there's cracks you'll see,__  
__When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,__  
__And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,__  
__If you'll believe in me I'll still believe_

When the song ended, the alarm clock went silent. Emma glared at the electronic device, wishing she could make it implode. So her alarm clock was in on whatever plot this was. She was sure of it. It was a plot to torment her with dreams about Hook and ironic music.

She slipped out of bed and into the shower. By the time she made her way to the kitchen, Snow was sitting at the island counter and had two cups of hot chocolate at the ready. With an out stretched arm, her mother beckoned her to sit. It was still so weird for Emma to wrap her brain around the fact that, Mary Margaret, Snow, was her mother.

"Emma, Snow began softly, searching her daughter's face, "What is bothering you? This is third day in a row that you have overslept. "Emma glanced down at her cup, as Snow continued. " David is at the Sheriff's station filling in and Henry is spending time with Neal today, per your agreement. So, maybe we can talk about what is going on with you. I tried to wake you up earlier, but it was like trying to wake the dead. I was afraid for a moment that you were under a sleeping curse. Are you feeling okay? "

Emma stared at Snow, unsure of what to say. She wanted to let her mother in, but still found it difficult to confide certain things. No one had ever wanted to be there for in the past. She had put up so many walls, to keep the hurt at bay. There was never a constant for her and now she had three. Snow, Charming and Henry.

She was pulled from this thought from her ringing cellphone. She glanced down and did not recognize the number. "Sheriff Swan ". The was a brief crackling on the line and what sounded like a distant fog horn and the line went dead. She knew it was Hook. Somehow it was Hook.

"I need to get down to the docks. I think Hook is back and I need to make sure he does not get himself killed going after Gold." She stood up and made her way to the door, but was stopped my Snow's voice from behind her, "Did something happen in the Enchanted Forrest between you two? "

Emma paused before turning to face her mother. She had pondered that question herself a few times; though she was loathe admitting it. It seemed as if her dreams had other ideas these days. She glanced at Snow over her shoulder, as she slipped on her jacket.

"Other than him being a huge pain in my ass, no. ", and she stalked out the door toward the docks. As the fresh morning air hit her face, she noticed that the town seemed quiet this morning. Too quiet even for Storybrooke. Along the streets there seemed to be no sign off movement from any of the shops. There were no people to be seen anywhere.

Emma looked toward the docks and saw a very thick fog rolling forward, threatening to engulf her. A strong wind gusted and she lost her footing, hitting her head as she landed on the street. Before she blacked out, she could make out a tall, lean figure strolling towards her. "Swan", echoed in her ears as she gave into the darkness.


End file.
